Broken Bounds
by RookieDea
Summary: Hearts break as one finds out that their time is limited. Reincarnation can help ones that can never be able to meet their love ones. But can memories go through to the desperate one, who's seeking his loved one? Or will he gain a new love. Character death.
1. Finding and Sadness

Welcome everyone! To another story!

This is the new story and I hope you like it despite this being a sob story.

Well onto the story, this takes place after Holy Road.

This is M rated because of the death of a character. I'm not sure, paranoid… I might add lemon later…. Who knows…

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven D:

* * *

Finding and Sadness

* * *

Beep. Beep.

The machines in the white room beep every few minutes and wires from the machine were connected to a boy with midnight blue hair that went up that was gravity defining. He had on a purple jacket with a red shirt underneath and purple pants on. His golden eyes looked up when he heard a creek. A doctor came in, holding a clip board that had a lot of sheets of paper attached to it. The doctor walked to the boy and set down the clip board on a table.

"What is it? What has been happening to me?" the boy said as he gripped the doctor's lab coat. The doctor's expression quickly turned grim as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Do you really want to know Tsurugi?" the doctor said as he stared at the bluenette in front of him. Tsurugi trembled a bit but nodded.

"You… you have contracted a rare virus. It will… destroy you slowly and you will suffer so much from it. If we put you on life support you can live for 15 years. If we leave you like this then you will maybe last 7 years at the most." the doctor said to his now wide eyed patient. Tsurugi began to tremble as he gripped the coat harder.

"Please tell me you're joking." Tsurugi said as he trembled against the doctor. When the doctor shook his head Tsurugi felt a tingling feeling in his eyes and soon he found himself crying in the doctor's hands.

After a bit Tsurugi managed to fix himself up and looked at the doctor in front of him.

"Please don't tell my family or friends. I'll tell them in my own way." Tsurugi said as he looked at the doctor. The doctor smiled sadly and nodded before he left the boy to his own thoughts.

'So I will die…' Tsurugi thought as he looked out of the lone window of the hospital room he was in.

"Then I can't be happy for myself…" Tsurugi whispered to himself as he watched the sun set with also his tears trailing down his face.

'I can't keep my dreams.' Tsurugi thought as he held his hand to his mouth and when he removed it there was blood covering his hand.

The world around him began to swerve and Tsurugi tried to stand up but the dizziness hit him and he smashed his head on the floor unconscious. As the world began to darken Tsurugi only thought of one person. The familiar brunette appeared in his head and all chocked out one last sob before drifting off into nothingness.

'Tenma…'

* * *

Ok… this is short because I wanted this chapter to be full of sadness at what's happening for Tsurugi so I didn't add anything else. Plus I wanted to have a story with more depth to it so I'm going to make them as heart breaking as possible and drama that comes later in the story. ^ o ^

I hope you all continue to read this and stay tuned to this story when it begins to break Tsurugi's heart. Please no flamers but Reviews are kindly asked for and maybe so tips for what a person might feel during all of this. I'll try my best so see all of you in the next chapter. :3

This is RookieDea logging out.

Bye Minna!


	2. Hollow

Hello everyone, RookieDea here with the next chapter 3 . Uploading this now because I will be very busy for a bit. Yay summer vacation 3 but boo for plans. :T

I thank Ou Matsurei for pointing out some things I didn't know. I thought a death would make it M rated but I guess not. O 3 o… so sorry about that and I meant if I did it would only be maybe very descriptive kissing and holding because I am not in the mood of doing an hardcore things.

I also will be putting point of views later in this story so I'm just going to say this now before I forget. ;3

And I have a flamer… first time but if you think my stories suck please don't comment if you have nothing that can help me write this story. If you don't like it please just don't even bother commenting. People have feelings and so do I. (TT_TT)

Ok… now enough of my rant, off to the story ^^

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback or Dreams_

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. If I did I wouldn't be doing this. o 3 o

* * *

Hollow

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

_Tsurugi was standing in a place that was a void. He couldn't see anything at all. The pitch darkness began to swirl before Tsurugi and parted slightly to see a reflection. Tsurugi took a closer look at it and at first it was his own reflection but slowly it warped into a ripple like state. He gasped as the ripples disappeared and the image revealed to him. There in the reflection was Tenma and a clouded human figure._

"_I love you-" Tenma said as he closed towards the human figure. Tsurugi couldn't catch the name but gasped at what was happening in front of him. He then grabbed the person and their mouths were set against each other._

"_No! Tenma!" Tsurugi shouted to the brunette that obviously couldn't hear him. The human figure that Tsurugi couldn't see began to wrap their hands around Tenma and pulled Tenma closer. Tsurugi felt tears roll down his eyes as he began to bang against the reflection._

"_Please hear me! Tenma I-" Tsurugi was cut off when a figure draped a cloth over his eye sight. He struggled but a hand was placed on his shoulder that for some reason calmed him down._

"_Let him go. Let him be happy." A voice said as the feeling of the hand vanished and so did the world around him._

"_Nooo! Please don't leave me!" Tsurugi screamed as a bright light shot towards him and stabbed him where his heart is._

"No!" Tsurugi screamed as he shot up from the covers of a bed. He gasped and looked around his and held his hand over his fast beating heart. He closed his eyes as he felt tears prickle at his eyes. He wiped them with his sleeve and he looked around the place he was sleeping in. Tsurugi was still in the hospital and also in the same room except with another person in the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. You gave the nurse quite a scared when she came in to clean up the equipment." The doctor said as he sat down on a chair and stared right at Tsurugi.

"I see…" Tsurugi said and there was an awkward silence in the air. The doctor coughed before continuing with what he was going to do. He handed Tsurugi a bag and Tsurugi opened it too fine a pill description for him.

"This will lessen the pain you will feel but that's all we can do I'm afraid…" the doctor said as he picked his things up and bid Tsurugi a farewell before leaving the room again.

Tsurugi sat there for a bit before looking at the clocking and jumping at the time. Tsurugi had to visit his brother now and he rushed towards his brother's room.

When he reached his brother's room he was greeted by his smiling brother.

"Good to see you Kyousuke." His brother, Yuuichi, said with a smile greeting his little brother. Tsurugi smiled back and he hides the pain that swelled in his stomach and lungs.

"It's great to see you too nii-san." Tsurugi said as he sits into the chair at the side of his brother's bed.

"How's school Kyousuke?" Yuuichi said as he reached out and ruffled his brother's hair. Tsurugi gave a small pout which his brother spotted quickly.

"Awww. Kyousuke, you look so cute pouting like that." Yuuichi teased as he gently pulled at Tsurugi's cheek, causing Tsurugi to pout even more. The door to the room opened which made the two brothers turn towards the door to see a familiar brunette.

"Oh, hi Tenma-kun." Yuuichi said as he waved to the brunette at the door. Tsurugi's face burned at the fact that Tenma was seeing him like this and quickly pulled away from his brother.

"What brings you here?" Yuuichi asks the boy and Tenma quickly brightens up.

"I wanted to see Kyousuke-kun." Tenma said as he set his sights on the younger brother. For some reason this made Tsurugi gulp at the fact that Tenma looked nervous while doing this.

"Ok-" Tsurugi was cut off when another person came in. This person was Yuuichi's doctor that walked in.

"I'm sorry to intrude on this chat but I have very good news for you Yuuichi." The doctor said as he smiled at the boy that was mention. Yuuichi looked confused and motioned for the doctor to continue.

"You will be able to walk again Yuuichi. There is a new program that will help you be able to use your legs again. All it needs is your parents' permission to have you try out the program." The doctor said with a smiled but it didn't come close to Yuuichi's smile. Tsurugi smiled at the news as he disregarded his image and hugged his older brother.

"I'm so glad nii-san! You can finally walk again!" Tsurugi yelled with happiness that he rarely showed, even in front of his own brother. Yuuichi trembled at the news before and smiled brightly.

"I- I can't believe I will be able to walk again." Yuuichi said as he voice trembled in excitement. His whole body trembled at the fact as he hugged his finally let's go of Yuuichi and smiles at his brother.

'I'm glad that you won't be burdened too much even if I leave.' Tsurugi thought sadly as he watched his brother being the happiest he has been for awhile.

Tenma smiled as he watched the brother's excitement but quickly looks at Tsurugi. Tsurugi looked sad for a bit then changed back to happiness. He ignored it in favor of being happy for Yuuichi.

"I'm glad you are happy but the bad news is that you have to be transferred to another hospital to get the treatment." The doctor said which quickly snapped the boys out of their little episode.

"What?" Yuuichi said with sad eyes. Tsurugi's eyes widen in shock and Tenma's expression was outright shocked.

"Yes, the treatment can't be done here. It has to be done in America." The doctor said as he handed Yuuichi the papers.

"You can have that signed by the end of this month then it's all in set for you Yuuichi." The doctor said as he walks out of the room.

Tsurugi and Yuuichi were silent and Tenma looked at both of them nervously.

"Umm… it isn't that bad right? You can finally be able to walk again Yuuichi." Tenma said nervously as he looked back and forth from the two brothers.

"No… if Yuuichi goes I have to go with him Tenma…" Tsurugi said as he looks down to his feet. Tenma's eyes snapped open fast as he stared at Tsurugi in horror.

"Wha-what?" Tenma said as he stared at both of them. He was only met with saddened eyes.

"Bu-But" Tenma stuttered as his eyes watered a bit. He then launched himself directly at the two boys and hugged them for dear life.

"I don't want you to go!" Tenma shouted a he hugged his friends.

"Tenma…" Tsurugi said as he looked at the brunette, "we'll keep in contact with you."

He turns to walk out of the door and Tenma watches with watering eyes.

'Why do I feel like it will never be the same.' Tenma thought as he watched Tsurugi leave the hospital room.

* * *

Well… I hope you all like this and continue to read on. This will only get sadder and sadder until reincarnation. ;3

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


	3. Goodbye Hope

I was planning on doing this later but my friends kept on giving me ideas. Curse you Careless-Star! D;

next update will take awhile, have to think it through..

Well anyway here is this chapter because I will be busy during my summer vacation, yes it's summer vacation.

I will also have a poll later but it's in the future when I post the chapters I want.

Answering Review-

pokemonorochi- Well I have a great idea for it and thank you for that idea. I didn't know spirits drank something that makes them forget their past life and you will see what I mean later. :P

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback or Dreams_

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. D:

* * *

Goodbye Hope

* * *

The month went by at an agonizing pace for Tsurugi. His body hurt so badly even if he took the pills that were prescribed for him. He threw up who knows how many times and some began to spit out blood. His skin now looked kind of sickly but only if you look at it up close.

Tsurugi stares out towards the school of where his friends are at.

'It's the last time I'll be here in a long time…' Tsurugi thought as he gazed over the school.

Raimon Junior High School stood tall and proud but it shadowed a little bit when he stared at it. As if the school can feel his pain a wind blew through the trees, making a howl that sounded like a dog that lost his home.

Tsurugi's appearance was different this time. He was actually wearing the uniform and his hair wasn't in its unique style. It was combed out and tied in a simple pony tail that fell to the back of his neck. He had a calmer and sadder atmosphere that attached to him like a black cloud.

'That is really what I feel.' Tsurugi thought as he looked at the scene before him. Teens laughing and joking laid the adults of the future. Envy shot at Tsurugi as he watched the happy and _healthy _teens enjoy their lives.

'While mine is all set out for me…' Tsurugi thought as he walked past the excited teens to his classroom.

"Tsurugi!" a voice shouted out and Tsurugi was rammed down by a force behind him. He groaned and turned his head to see Tenma's watery eyes.

"I don't want you to go!" Tenma shouted as he clung to Tsurugi with all his might. Tsurugi smiled sadly as he gently twisted out of Tenma's grip to look at him directly in the eyes.

"I told you once already, we can still keep in contact by phone calls or emails." Tsurugi said softly as he gave the brunette a real smile no matter how small it was. Tenma wiped his face and stared at the boy that was going to leave Raimon and who knows how long it will take.

"Okay, can I ask-" Tenma was cut off when the bell rung, signaling the start of classes. Tenma sighed and left to his class and Tusurgi did the same.

Tsurugi stared at the board as the teacher lectured. He yawned as his eyes began to drop. Slowly he lost himself into his dreams.

_Tsurugi stood in the dark. Silence was everywhere and no matter how far he looked around all he saw was darkness._

"_Let him go."_

_Tsurugi whirled around to see where the voice kept on coming from but found nothing._

"_Let him enjoy his life and not be burdened Tsurugi." _

"_But-" Tsurugi was cut off by the voice._

"_Think about what would happen if you died. Think about how he would think about all the times you both did but now he's all alone. Tsurugi, think about Tenma and his feelings. How would he react to have been dating someone that has been sick for so long, hmm? Which would hurt more to Tenma, being left unknown to what happened to you and wishing him a good life or making him have a pained heart at what was happening to you? It's your choice Tsurugi." The voice said as a shape of a figure began to form in front of Tsurugi. Tsurugi couldn't make out who or what it was but he felt so warm in his heart when he felt the hand reach out and stroke his cheek._

"_I know it pains you but let him go. Let him move on, even thou it would hurt just let him be happy." The voice said as the figure faded away, leaving Tsurugi with an ache in his heart._

_A shackle of metal caught Tsurugi's attentionand he whirled around to see a flash before it faded to show his avatar._

"_Lancelot?" Tsurugi asked and an explosionof light flooded his eyes before fading into a figure. _

_The light disperses into a boy. The boy had black hair with a blue tint to it. The boy had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black pants that blended into the darkness perfectly. The boy had piercing black eyes but he also had an expression of a soft smile plastered to his face._

"_Yes, Kyousuke. I'm Lancelot, your avatar. But I would like to be called Lance, I have long forgotten my true name." Lance said as he cupped his avatar holder by the cheeks and slowly leans forward and hugs his user._

"_It's hard but you have to let go of love ones all of the time." Lance said as he hugs the boy that began to shake. _

"_But! I don't want to let any of them go!" Tsurugi shouted and sobbed as he tugged at the material and began to cry his heart out. His avatar just held him as he shed his tears._

"Tsurugi!"

_Tsurugi flinched and soon saw the light that soon engulfed him completely._

"_Remember, think about them before yourself…" Lance's voice trailed off as Tsurugi was taken from his dream._

"Tsurugi, wake up!" Tenma shouted as he tugged lightly at the bluenette's hair. Tsurugi woke up with a start to look around to find he was in the school's nurse office. He looks towards Tenma with a confused expression. A dull ache hit his head and he held his head and groaned.

"You shouldn't be moving like that. You hit your hit pretty badly. And it's afterschool so no more classes." Tenma said as he gently rubbed Tsurugi's head with a warm wet towel. Tsurugi gave a soft sigh as he tilted himself towards the warmth, causing him to accidently flop onto Tenma's chest. Tsurugi blushed as he tried to pry himself off only to be stopped by two hands wrapping around his body to hold him there.

"What are you-" Tsurugi was cut off when he felt lips on his own. Tsurugi began to panic as his air source was cut off. He struggled in Tenma grip and he felt Tenma's tongue begin to slide into his mouth. A taste of cooper began to come out from his throat and that's when he lost it. he pushed Tenma off with enough force to undo the kiss and he held a hand to his mouth to make sure none came out of his mouth. He looks at Tenma to find sadness in the brunette he cared about so much.

"Tsurugi… I'm sorry." Tenma said as he ran out of the nurse office. Tsurugi tried to grab Tenma's hand but he didn't make it as Tenma slipped through his fingers.

All he felt was heart ache as he took his fist back and held it close to his chest. Tears fell and hit his fists as he sobbed to himself.

'I… don't think we can be together after all Tenma. All I give you is pain. I guess it was silly' Tsurugi thought as he stepped out of the nurse office and sneaked out of the school building. He watches the building for the last time and looks at his exit.

'I guess this is my goodbye to you all.' Tsurugi thought as he walked through the gate. When he reached the gate a hand grasped out to his own. He turns to see Tenma, who was panting for air.

'What? Tenma?' Tsurugi thought as he panicked. He looks at the boy behind him and Tenma sucks in a bit of air.

"I'm sorry Tsurugi, I love you, I really love you and I don't want you to go." Tenma said as he hugged Tsurugi close to his chest. Tsurugi's heart skipped a beat but he was saddened immediately after.

'Why, why did he say that when I know he shouldn't be near me?' Tsurugi thought as he saw the hopeful eyes of Tenma. He looked down and his eyes shadowed. He gripped Tenma by the shoulders softly and he trembled with the pain of what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry." Tsurugi said and those words stung Tenma's heart. His eyes watered and tears began to fall.

"Why! Please tell me Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted and he grabbed onto Tsurugi. His hands trebled as he held onto his crush.

"I… I don't think I am a good choice. You have other people that would love you more then I can." Tsurugi said as his heart ached from the words that hurt his angel right in front of him.

'I won't live long anyway…' Tsurugi thought but snapped out of it quickly as Tenma wiped his tears on his hands.

"We can still be friends, right?" Tenma asked as he looks into Tsurugi's yellow eyes. Tsurugi smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes we are still friends." Tsurugi said as he smiles one last time before moving away from Tenma's hands.

Tsurugi turned and left the school, left his friends, and left his love. His heart hurt and he left to pack for his leave.

* * *

I hope you all like and Review for this. ;3

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye minna!


	4. Seven Pained Years Later

Konichiwa, minna. Welcome to another chapter of Broken Bounds, or BB for short. I would like to say I love all the support people are giving to me. I give all of you subscribers virtual cookies. No? Then how about a new chapter for all of you. :D

I hope you all continue to support me with this story so let's move onto the disclaimer ;P

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback or Dreams_

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. ; x ;. I am also calling the Tsurugi brothers their names because I would get so confused if I kept on calling them their last name. :P

* * *

Seven Pained Years Later

* * *

The plane's jets roared to an end as the aircraft hit the runway. The tires squeaked and hopped a few times before landing safely on the runway. Rolling to the air port it finally parked in a spot that it was assigned to. A pathway stretched out to the door of the airplane and connected with it. The door opens and out a man comes out. Another quickly follows the other example and both quickly leave the airplane to the waiting station.

"It's good to be back." One of the men said as he stretched his arms and legs. The man had dark blue hair and his hair was in the same style he had when he was younger. His eyes still held the kindness he had back when he was stuck in bed. The soft brown glow to his eyes held a soft atmosphere with him. His companion was a different story.

The other male change so much over the last seven years. His hair was now down and was cut shorter and it was tamer, unlike his hair was when he was younger. His eyes that used to hold a bright light seem too had dimmed a bit but was hidden well with happiness.

"Yes, we're finally back Yuuichi." said one male as he looked at his brother. His brother smiles and looks ahead and at the sign.

"Yes we are Kyousuke." Yuuichi said as he grabs his little brother's hand and runs to the exit of the air port.

'It hasn't change at all.' Kyousuke thought as he runs after his now mobile brother. He was so happy to have his brother walking again. His only other thought was with a certain brunette.

'He hasn't responded to any of my calls every since I had to leave to America. He doesn't even reply to my emails.' Kyousuke thought as he and Yuuichi went back to their old home.

When they arrived at their old house they sighed in relief. Yuuichi plopped his body on the couch and coughed a bit from the dust that popped out of the couch in a cloud around Yuuichi, causing him to have a coughing fit. Kyousuke laughed at his excited brother.

"You should know by now that this place hasn't been clean since seven years." Kyousuke said as he too coughed at the dust cloud.

"We should get cleaning but I want to go see everyone." Yuuichi whined as he gave his little brother the puppy eyes. Kyousuke frowned as he tried but failed when he saw his brother look like that. He sighed and nodded.

"Sure, let's go met everyone but let me go use the bathroom before we leave." Kyousuke said as he went to the bathroom.

Slam!

Kyousuke held his hand over his heart as he panted weakly. His eye sight began to blur and everything began to spin. He shook it off and tried to calm himself by splashing water on his face and staring at the mirror in front of him.

'Just hold on heart. Please, don't let me down.' Kyousuke thought as he held his hand to him mouth to vomit in his own hand. When he retracted the hand from his mouth he saw more blood. His body was hit by more waves of pain and he withered in pain but managed to stay upright.

'I don't have a lot of time.' Kyousuke thought as he cleans the bathroom of any blood and quickly cleans his hands and face.

Kyousuke quickly heads out of the bathroom and quickly runs to his brother who was waiting at the door. Yuuichi smiles and quickly motions for Kyousuke to hurry and quickly they leave the home they just arrived to.

"Where do you think they are Yuuichi-ni?" Kyousuke asked his older brother. Yuuichi smirks as he had a mischievous aura surround him. Kyousuke gulped nervously as he stared at his brother.

"What are you planning?" Kyousuke said as he walks side by side with his brother. Yuuichi laughed and smiled brightly at his brother.

"You will see." Yuuichi said as the two brothers arrived at the front of Kyousuke's old school. Raimon Junior High was still standing, tall and proud, like how Kyousuke always remembered.

"It's great to see this school again after so long." Kyousuke mused as he gave a yell when his older brother drags him into the soccer club.

"Welcome back!"

Kyousuke was startled beyond anything and quickly tumbled back to the ground. In front of him was everyone he had met when he was still in Japan. His eyes began to sting but he forced it back and smiled at what was in front of him. Warm smiles from friends he didn't see for so long lightened his heart.

"Wow! You look so different Kyousuke-kun." Shindou said as he smiled at the striker in front of him. He also nudges his arm at Kyousuke's stomach.

"Thanks I guess." Kyousuke said as he was quickly swept away with the party and his friends. But his happiness was short lived when he spotted something.

His heart sank when he set his eyes on a specific one. The brunette he had a crush on was currently snuggling on another boy's lap. His orange hair made it clear who he was.

'I see… at least he found someone to take care of him.' Kyousuke thought sadly as the party raged on. Kyousuke truly tried to be happy but whenever he set his eyes on the couple that had his crush he just couldn't enjoy himself at all.

As the party ended and everyone was leaving a hand reached out and grabbed Kyousuke by the wrist. Kyousuke turns around to see his crush still holding hands with his boyfriend.

"Ah! Kyousuke, can I ask you of a favor?" Tenma said as he nervously smiled at the dark haired bluenette. Kyousuke nodded and looked at the two with a curious glance.

"Can you be my best man for Taiyo and my marriage?" Tenma asks and this froze Kyousuke.

'Did he just say… marriage?' Kyousuke thought as he stares at the two with calculating eyes. He then tilted his head down so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. His heart ached so bad as he heard those words come from the lips of his crush. But he had to let go and let Tenma be happy…

"Ye-Yes, I think… I can. When is it?" Kyousuke stuttered as he turned his head towards Tenma but still having his head down to not show his face.

"Great! It's in a month from now so please be there for me and Taiyo!" Tenma shouted with glee as he and Taiyo quickly leave Kyousuke hurt and alone.

'This hurts so bad, more than anything the virus can do.' Kyousuke thought as he held his hand over his mouth. He quickly ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up more blood. His eyesight began to get blurry but he shook it off and went to the hospital.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

* * *

"Kyousuke! You don't look so good there." his old doctor sad as he quickly had Kyousuke sit on one of the many white beds. He held a machine over Kyousuke body and quickly examined the boy's blood levels.

"Kyousuke… you don't have a lot of time left." The doctor said as he stepped back from the boy to removed the equipment. Kyousuke gulped and looked up to the doctor.

"How long?" Kyousuke said with a helpless tone to his voice. He looked at the doctor and the doctor grimanced a bit.

'I really hate to be the one who informs the patients.' The doctor thought as he stares at the boy in front of him. 'He's so young, to die this early must be so painful.'

"…A week. That's all you have left." The doctor said sadly and Kyousuke froze.

'A week? I'm going to die in a week?'

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter. I know I left you in a clip hanger but you have to stay tuned to this. ;D

Well we now know that Kyousuke has a week to live, how will he hold against this challenge? Please Review for any guesses. I will post if anyone gets it right.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


	5. Wedding Surprises

Konichiwa! RookieDea here with the nest chapter. :D

Well… I hope you are ready because this chapter will have so much pain for Kyousuke. I hope you all like it and please Review to tell me what you think about the story so far. That input would be very much liked. Plus reviews make my day. ;D

Answering Review- O_O'''' I am so surprised that our stories are kind of similar RyuuseiDragonPenguin. Nooooo, you're making me feel like I ripped off your story! ; A ;

I'm going to update this story later because I have summer homework I should be working on. But I will update faster if more people review. (hint hint)

Well anyway, let's see what happens to Kyousuke.

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback or Dreams_

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. However I own this idea. ;D

* * *

Wedding Surprises

* * *

Kyousuke stares straight at the doctor and then looks down at his lap. He raises a fist to where his heart is and places on his chest to feel the weak beating of his worn out heart. His eyes stung as tears began to fall from his golden eyes.

'I can't even see my crush's wedding.' Kyousuke thought as he then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see the doctor with a serious look.

"I'm guessing you didn't make it yet right? I guess I can lead you to the room and I think I have a way to fool the virus, even if for a little amount of time. You will feel more pain but you can maybe live a bit longer. It depends on your will power." The doctor said as he went to the table and rummaged through the medical supplies and pulled out a liquid in a bottle. He looks at the label to make sure it was the right one and hands it over to the sick teen.

"I…. I can really have it? No charge at all?" Kyousuke asked as he reaches out and grabs the bottle. He looks at the doctor and the doctor gives Kyousuke a piece of paper with writings to it.

"Take that to room 294 on the third floor and they will let you do it there." The doctor sadly smiled as he left the room with his medical sheets.

Kyousuke sat there, staring at the bottle and then at the sheet of paper.

"I guess I better do that now." Kyousuke said to himself as he stands up and as he reached the door knob a wave of nausea washed over him and he held his hand over his heart and panted for air. The muscles in his throat contract, restricting air and making Kyousuke choke on his air as he tried to fight back the desease.

'It's depends on my will power. I will live to see Tenma happy!' Kyousuke thought as he quickly opened the bottle and pour the whole bottle's worth of medicine in his mouth. He gagged at the taste but drank the medicine. His stomach began to stop feeling like it was churning and he soon got his senses back. When this feeling as over, he gasp as pain rippled through out his body and he held his hand to his heart as made an irregular heartbeat. Pain coursed through his body and he stumbled but kept himself up.

'I will make it!' Kyousuke thought as he turned the knob and left the medical room towards room 294.

* * *

**Time Skip-Month Later**

* * *

'I can't believe I survived this far.' Kyousuke thought as he tugged at the collar of his tuxedo. He smiled as he saw Tenma laughed with the one he will be with. He smiled grimly and turned away and places the roses in its vase that he saw fell on the floor. The roses were dropping a bit and to Kyousuke it felt like it was giving a sign of what will happen to him. He smiled fondly and laced his fingers through roses' white and red petals. He found a hidden black rose in the group of pretty roses.

'It is said that red and white together represent death. Black roses mean death. I guess maybe this is true.' Kyousuke thought as he felt the petals for a bit longer before he retracted his hand from the beautiful plant.

"Everyone! I would like to have everyone settled down now before the wedding proceeds." The priest said as he begins to grab a large book and placing it on the pedestal. Kyousuke quickly goes to the room where the groom is in and knocks on the door.

"Come in." a voice said as Kyousuke opens the door. His eyes are greeted with Taiyo as he opens the door. He quickly steps in and closes the door.

"Kyousuke? Why are you here?" Taiyo asked as he stares at the other male. Kyousuke's face quickly turns into a serious one.

"Take care of Tenma. He will need someone that loves him" 'and can be with him' Kyousuke thought the last part as he stares at Taiyo. He turns to quickly leave but was caught by a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Taiyo said as he gripped Kyousuke's shoulder tighter.

"I know you love Tenma. Why did you reject him?" Taiyo said as he turn his grip into a vice grip on Kyousuke's shoulder. Kyousuke turned to met Tenma's soon-to-be husband.

"Because… I don't want him to suffer with me." Kyousuke said as he then gripped Taiyo's wrist and pulled it off his shoulder.

"What do you mean suffer? You made him suffer from rejecting him." Taiyo growled as he glared at the bluenette in front of him. Kyousuke managed to get out of Taiyo's grip and stare at the other male with blank eyes.

"Just take care of him. I can never take care of him." Kyousuke said and he quickly leaves Taiyo's to his own thoughts.

"What did he mean by 'I can never take care of him'" Taiyo thought as he stares at the door Kyousuke left.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later (please excuse this part. I don't know how a wedding goes u w u;;;)**

* * *

Kyousuke walked down the walkway, side by side with Tenma as they walked towards the stage. Tenma look so pretty in the dress he wore. The white gown flowed onto his figure so well and a soccer ball was sown at the side of his wedding hat. All together Tenma looks so pretty.

When they reached the stage he walks to the side and folds his hands as he watches Taiyo walk up the walk way and reach his beloved. The priest announced the prayers for the young couple and he stares at them to silence everyone.

"If anyone wants to stop this bounding between these two people, speak now or forever hold the guilt in your heart." The priest said.

Kyousuke desperately wanted to shout to stop the wedding. He wanted to run up to Tenma and confess his feelings. He just wanted to hold onto Tenma and never let go. But fate has other plans for him and he kept his silence. His heart gave an ache and a waved of pain washed over him. A metallic taste filled his mouth but he closed him mouth tighter as he continued watching them, the one he loves and the ones who has become his love's lover.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated as Tenma leaned forward and kissed Taiyo on the lips. People in the crowd 'awww' and also clapped.

B-bump.

B-bump.

B-bu.

Kyousuke bit his lip to contain the blood in his mouth but the pain. The pain rocketed to new levels as his heart now gave irregular heartbeats. Seeing the couple now together broke the last bit of will power he had left and Kyousuke gave a choke cough, spilling the blood on the carpet.

People gasped as they stood up and watched the best man spit out blood from his mouth. People panicked from the sight.

Kyousuke was on the ground, kneeling while he had one hand supporting him and the other holding the area where his heart is. He wretched out another mouthful of blood before swaying and falling onto the ground, blood slowly pouring out of him mouth.

'This is the end of the road for me, I guess it has been a great life.' Kyousuke thought as the brunette he loved flashed through his mind as everything became black. The last thing he heard was-

"KYOUSUKE!"

* * *

Hmmm, how did you like it? I must admit this was so sad to me when I first thought of it, but I want to ask, do you want Kyousuke to live a little longer to explain a bit of what happened before passing or he passes right now? I have an idea for both and I can't choose X_X.

Ok Reviews are the best so please review. You all have to wait for what happened to Kyousuke's faith and about the Inazuma Eleven Go's reaction to it.

Oh and if anyone would like to make fan art, like the icon picture for any of my stories please pm me. I can do something to exchange for your art services. I would like some pictures for these stories so pm, I don't bite :D

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna! ;D


	6. Hidden Pain

Konichiwa minna! Welcome to another chapter of BB. ;3

Yup, here is where everyone finds out what was really wrong with Kyousuke so I hope you all enjoy. I am also going to do some dragon nest fanfics while also doing this series. You can blame my friend in real life, she is the one that persuaded me on making it and I have to say she has me hook up with some ideas. ;3

Also this will have Tenma's point of view in it so just telling you know. ;D

I thank you all for reading this and for you reviewers too. You all are the best. ;D

Ok enjoy and review! I love reviews! ;3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go.

* * *

Hidden Pain

* * *

A doctor walked in the room that was occupied with the people that were close to Kyousuke. He closed the door and stared at all of the people. He shook his head and this caused most of the people in the room to burst into tears at their lost friend. The few that held in their tears comforted other loved ones of the loss.

"I assume Kyousuke never told any of you." The doctor said as he stares at all of them. Yuuichi stood up and stared at the doctor with saddened eyes.

"What did you mean, he never told us?" Yuuichi asked as tears still flowed from his eyes. The doctor sighed as he pulled out a video tape.

"Kyousuke made this will a month ago. He was supposed to have died in a week but he used sheer will power alone to make it through the month. I can't help but feel sorry with you on the loss of a loved one, especially one so young." The doctor said as he stared at all of the people.

'You mean… oh no. He went through all that trouble, just to watch me and Taiyo wed?' Tenma thought as tears welled up in his bloodshot eyes. His heart ached and the memory of Kyousuke.

The doctor walked towards the television and popped the tape in. The VCR hummed a bit before an image appeared. It was Kyousuke sitting on a chair, staring at the ground. Kyousuke lifts his head up and all the people can see his bloodshot eyes and dried tear stains.

"If you are watching this I am most likely dead right now. I didn't want to burden you all with me being ill. I knew I didn't have a lot of time left and I tried to hold on as long as I could." Kyousuke said as he smiled a grim expression. His eyes darken and watered. Kyousuke wiped away the tears.

"I didn't want to hurt all of you but I must had when I didn't tell you guys anything. I know Nii-san, I should had told you-" Kyousuke was cut off by blood suddenly poor out of his mouth. He began to sway and he fell out of the camera's sight. Doctors rushed in and the video was cut off there. It reappeared with Kyousuke again but he was a lot paler.

"I'm sorry about that… I don't know where to start, all I can say is I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for never telling you all anything. And I'm so sorry to you Tenma, in truth that day, I just couldn't break your feelings. I-I- I really like you, I still do…" Kyousuke broke off into a soft sob.

"When I saw you happy I just couldn't bring myself to refuse your request. I love you, and for a loved one, I had to let go. Let you be happy, let you have someone that can stay with you until you are old and gray. I can't be that person. I'm dying and there's nothing I can do. I-I- I just wish I didn't have to leave all of you!" Kyousuke cried out as he held his hands in his face and cried. Tears crept through the cracks between his fingers and slide off of the bluenette's face. After awhile Kyousuke fixed himself up and wiped his now read face with his arm. He sucked in a breathe before he spoke.

"I leave my brother Yuuichi all the money I managed to acquire through soccer. I give my savings to my parents and I leave the rest… I hope you all have the best of fun in the future. Because I can't join you and share in the joys." Kyousuke said the last part with a smiled and tears running down his face. The video stopped right there and the doctor ejected it out. As the doctor was about to leave he was stopped by Tenma.

"Wh-What was the disease?" Tenma stammered at the doctor.

"It was a disease that destroys one's body from the inside out, starting with the body's blood. It's a rare disease that can only be caught when one has face depression and working the body too much." The doctor stated as he left the room.

Silent filled the room and the only sounds were sobs and crying. Tenma turned to Taiyo only to find a sad face.

"What's wrong Taiyo?" Tenma asked as he reached out to his husband only to be stopped at the wrist from his love.

"I know you just used me to replace Kyousuke in your heart. I knew that and I took advantage of you like you did to me. I guess I can't replace Kyousuke in your heart no matter how hard I try." Taiyo said with a sad smile.

"Yo-You mean, you knew?" Tenma stammered. He looked down to the ground and then looked up to his husband.

"Kyousuke told me this before our wedding. 'Just take care of him. I can never take care of him.' He really did cherish you, even thou both of you were separated by land and sea, and he still loved you no matter what." Taiyo said as he sadly stared at the boy he loved so broken from the loss of his long loved one.

'I-I-I can't take this anymore. The one I loved died. I can't live anymore.' Tenma thought as he race out of the room. He ran out to the river and he walked to the edge. He stared back at where his friends are and he stared at the water that churned in excitement. His eyes held no light at all, a shallow version of his past self. He slowly walked into the water and continued walking even when it was past his head. He just kept on walking deeper and deeper until he couldn't see anything anymore.

'Goodbye everyone.'

Everything turned to blue, deep darkness. Nothing was left but a empty void of nothing. Nothing at all. Except the cry for a loved one.

* * *

I really tired… expect some dragon nest fics being uploaded now.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


	7. After Life and Choices

Konichiwa minna! ;D

I'm sorry about the long wait. I was hit by the dreaded thing all writers dread, writer's block. U w U;;;

This won't be that great because I don't have any idea what should happen in the afterlife so… this chapter might be lame and crummy and for that I am sorry. *bows*

I will have a poll in my profile for who Tsurugi should end up with. Tenma, Kirino, Shindou, or an Oc; it's your pick readers. ;3

Discliamer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. I do own this plot. ;D

* * *

After Life and Choices

* * *

Darkness. It filled the void that held a depressed aura. No light reached the void and happiness was utterly swallowed from its very attempts. Nothing was felt, but sadness and silence.

The one single light source took shape in a human like form. The light glowed before dimming a bit and a smash was heard. The light looked up and was face to face with the Judge of Hell himself, King Yenma.

"It seems it's finally your turn, Tsurugi Kyousuke…" declared the judge as he peered down to the spirit of the once happy soccer player.

The place Kyousuke was in was a black void of nothing that had specks of light near King Yenma. The only things there were just King Yenma himself and Kyousuke, little Kyousuke.

King Yenma was directly staring at the poor soul and sighed.

"Y-yes." Kyousuke stuttered, not daring to look at the fearsome God in front of him. Kyousuke didn't dare to look up at the fearsome god of the dead.

King Yenma shuffled some papers and looked at Kyousuke's record. His face turned from a normal expression to a frown as the god read the papers.

"You have been through rough times and it looks like your life has been tampered too." King Yenma stated which shocked Kyousuke. Kyousuke whipped his head up to the god.

"Wha-what do you mean, tampered?" Kyousuke said nervously as he stared at the giant lord.

"… it's best not to tell you Kyousuke. I think it's better for you to have another chance in lif-" King Yenma was cut off when a burst exploded the and light flooded the void and a yell was heard.

"Kyousuke!"

'I know that voice.' Kyousuke thought. 'Tenma?'

A figure appeared in the light and charged at Kyousuke. Kyousuke fell back and landed on the ground for the void. He looked at his attacker and gasped.

"Te-tenma?" Kyousuke gasped as he looked at the other male. Tenma had on a regular shirt and shorts while Kyousuke still had on the suit he was wearing when he died.

Tenma's eyes watered and he dived in and pressed his lips against Kyousuke's. Kyousuke just froze when he felt the lips of the one he loved. When they separated all both can do is blush.

"Matsukaze Tenma. Why have you entered this area when it is not your turn yet?" King Yenma asked in his loud, booming voice, this cause Tenma to visually shrink at the voice.

"I-I don't want to be separated from Kyousuke ever again!" Tenma shouted as he hugged Kyousuke. Kyousuke gasped and blushed before he gained a ticked expression.

"Why are you dead Tenma!" Kyousuke shouted as he stared at his now also dead love. Tenma sniffed before he hugged Kyousuke tighter.

"I just want to be with you…" Tenma said quietly and then he looked up to the God that was watching them.

"Can we start all over? From the beginning?" Tenma asked as he bites his lip nervously.

King Yenma sighed and smiled at the males which shocked them.

"Yes but on one condition. You have to find each other and you will not be able to remember a thing. Are we in agreement? It's either that or only one forgets and one remembers slightly which can hurt or harm them, which will it be?" King Yenma stated.

"Please." Tenma stated as he looked at the god.

"It doesn't matter to me. Kyousuke?" Tenma turned to Kyousuke and the blue haired boy stared at the ground.

"I think Tenma should remember bits. I think if I remembered I would just burden everyone." Kyousuke said as he stared at the void ground.

"I see. That doesn't mean there won't be challedges in your way. There will and it will take all of your will to get through, do you follow with it?" King Yenma said and both nodded their heads. He smiled and in a flash one glass of liquid floated towards Kyousuke.

"Drink that Kyousuke and you won't remember and both your journeys will begin when Kyousuke finishes the last of that.

Kyousuke looks at the glass and then to Tenma. He quickly presses his lips on Tenma then slowly drinks the contents of it. A flash came from both boys and light consumed them.

"Good luck. You will need all the luck in the world to be together again..."

The light died and faded through the ground. The void that King Yenma sat turned back to the black world he was used to and a sigh left the old God.

"It might turn agaisnt them because I interfered."

* * *

Really sorry. ; A ;. I am so sorry for the late update and this crummy chapter. The next chapter may be better than this, if I get out of my writer's block….

Plus I am also having problems with my Microsoft Word so there will be a delay until I have that problem is fixed. ;T

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna. :'D


	8. Chat Site

Konichiwa minna. It's nice to be back into the typing business. I am going to update a bit more but I'm really getting addicted to Dragon nest now. U x u;;;

This is a treat because I didn't like how I made all of you wait for the other chapter because I had writer's block so I made this one fast for all of you. :D

Well enough of that I have my poll up to see who Kyousuke ends up with so please vote in that or send it by review ;D. If no one votes by default it goes to Tenma ;O. this will end on 8-2-12 because this will end soon :3.

Now it's time to be back with Kyousuke :D. I should change one genre…. I am putting a lot of angst in this story. U x U;;;;

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go, if I did I would not be typing fanfics. :O. This is mainly going to be with Kyousuke. Also their names are going to stay the same with some slight alterations to some of the names, not all of them.

"Talking"

'Thought'

_Flashbacks or Journal Writing_

Chatting in Site

* * *

Chat Site

* * *

A soft breeze fluttered through the day. A butterfly gently ridden the light breeze and landed on a boy's shoulder that was covered with a hood jacket. The boy turned and smiled gently before lifting his finger to invite the butterfly. The butterfly took up the offer and gently flew onto the finger and fluttered it's wings gently. The boy giggled and a tear gently came out of his right eye and plopped itself onto the grass that was already laced with water. Wind gently caressed the boy's hair, as if it can feel his pain in the depths of the boy's heart. The butterfly quickly flew off when the boy moved his hand.

'Why am I crying?' the boy thought as he wiped another stray tear that came out of his eyes. He looked at the sky as if it can answer him but was greeted with a gentle breeze instead. He sighed and shook his head before opening his golden eyes that now held a determined look.

'It's a new school year so I hope this is going to be a good year.' The boy thought as he grabbed his backpack that was on the wet grass. He wiped the morning dew off it and quickly put it on before taking off to the new school.

He ran and when he saw the building that was his school he stopped to admire the huge building. The building had a blue and yellow color contrast and the famous yellow fire bolt. The boy took off his hood and his short blue hair wiped out of its containment. His golden yellow eyes gave a soft glow but it had a shadow, as if to hide the true meaning the boy's eyes might have wanted to show to the world.

He quickly walked to the board and looked at the map it displayed. He quickly searched and found the location. He walked forward and raced to his room, since he was a freshman he had classes only on the first floor and the boy was glad for that. He lifted his slightly heavy backpack onto his shoulder and opened the door to his new classroom.

Baam!

"Ow!" shouted the blue haired boy as he was rammed into and was now on the floor with his back digging painfully into his backpack. His eyes snapped open and glared at the attack and he was met with happy blue eyes.

"Kyou-kun! It's good to see you again bro!" the boy on Kyou's stomach said as he hugged Kyou. Kyou growled playfully before shoving the boy off.

"I would like it better if you stopped doing that to me, Mikiro!" Kyou shouted as he glared at the other boy. Mikiro rubbed the back of his head in apology.

"Sorry, I was over excited." Mikiro said sheepishly and he got up from the ground. He held out a hand and smiled softly to his friend.

Kyou smiled as he stared at his best friend for ages. They both met in kindergarten and they have never separated since. Kyou grabbed the hand that was held out to him and was pulled to his feet. He gave the other boy a glare and bonked him on the head.

"Ow!" Mikiro yelled as he nursed his head. He gave Kyou a mock glared before following him in the class he had along with Kyou.

* * *

**End of the School Day**

* * *

Kyou stretched his arms as he began to put his things in his backpack before quickly walking out of the classroom. Mikiro quickly followed his best friend out of the room.

"So what do you want to do today? Hit the arcade maybe?" Mikiro asked his friend but was met with a shake of his head.

"I need to look after the house, I will be on our usually chat site so get on that." Kyou said as he and Mikiro separated to get to their houses.

Kyou walked down the alley and reached his home after 10 minutes. He took out his key and opened the door to his house. The door creaked open to a small living room that had plain white walls and plain white furniture. Kyou threw his backpack onto the coach and locked the door. He grabbed a bag and zipped it open to find a laptop.

Kyou pulled it out and plopped it onto his lap and booted it up. While he waited for it to load he rummaged through his backpack to pull out a notebook and pencil. He opened it and quickly flipped it to a blank page before he began to write.

* * *

_Dear Journal_

_, I guess it's been awhile since I last wrote in this so I guess I should just write something. It's was the first day of Junior High and it was alright I guess. I'm still in the same class with Mikiro which I'm still glad for. Well let's see what was interesting today… well the teachers I got were pretty cool. Clubs are beginning to advertise already, trying to recruit new trainees I guess. I guess I really have nothing to say other than I hope there are clubs that are fun to be in…_

_See you for now… _

_-Kyou_

* * *

Kyou quickly turned his attention to his laptop that finished booting up. He clicked the internet browser and it loaded to the chat site he talks to his friends. He logged in and was greeted by other user friends he only knew online.

* * *

HallowDeath has logged into chat

HallowDeath- hi everyone.

SpringWind- HIIIII Hallow! 3

AutumnMist- hello Hallow :D

LostShort- nice to see you :3

Kyou smiled before typing on his laptop.

HallowDeath- nice to see everyone. So how was the first day of Middle school for everyone?

AutumnMist- uggg. Don't remind me. I really didn't like my first class today. U x U;;;

SpringWind- not me I loved it 3

LostShort- me too 3

AutumnMist- O-o'''. you both are lost causes… :(

Kyou giggled before he looked at the clock. He frowned when he noticed he had to begin cooking or I won't finish by 7:00.

HallowDeath- have to go, cooking. ; w ;

SpringWind- whattt. Awwww. Alright see you later then..

AutumnMist- Byeee (-o-)/)

LostShort- ; w ;. See you then.

HallowDeath logs out of chat

* * *

Kyou smiled softly for a bit before closing the laptop off and setting off to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Alright! If anyone figures out who the chat people of, not including Kyou don't mention who they are. oxo

Oh, by the way, for the people reincarnated this list will grow.

Kyou - Kyousuke

Ok I have nothing else to say but Review and I hope you enjoyed it. ;D

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye minna!


	9. Field Trip

Konichiwa minna. Welcome to another chapter of BB.

I have been trying my best to go through my writer's block but it is hard and my mind is a blank when I'm in a middle of something. Having to worry about summer homework doesn't help either. ; w ;

Thank you for all of the people that voted. Taking it down so no more votes can be added. You will find out who Kyou ends up with later ;O.

* * *

Field Trip

* * *

The morning held a glow in the School of Raimon Junior High School. It felt different then it usually was, the feeling couldn't be described at all. It felt calm yet it also has a feeling of a loss hope?

Kyou stared at the sky as he looked down to a paper in his hand. He gripped the paper and quickly ran to his class with his face holding a smile. Today was the school field trip to Mt. Fuji and everyone was chatting about it.

When Kyou was about to go into his class a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Mikiro smiling up a storm.

"Hey Kyou! Can't wait till we go to Mt. Fuji?" Mikiro asked as he shouldered his luggage. Kyou smiled and moved his shoulder so he's holding his luggage.

"Me too. Hope we're partners." Kyou said as he slipped into class and into his seat. Mikiro nodded and smiled brightly before taking his seat next to his best friend since grade school.

"Students! Please take your seats as I roll call and be sure to hand in your permission slips to me so you are able to go on this trip." The teacher called out as he began to call out names.

After he finished he handed badges out to all of the students and quickly counted the permission slips. He looks up and watches the class closely before clearing his throat.

"Class, we have to be in an orderly manner. This trip is going to be a retreat for those who are able to go and this comes to the assignment I am going to hand to you." The teacher was met with groans coming from the students. He glared at the students before clearing his throat again.

"On your badges there are numbers labeled on it. There is another student in this class that has that number and that is your partner. You have to write what that person changed about you in person in two pages." The teacher said as he began to file the paper work into a folder on his clipboard.

Students then quickly began to look at their badges and some whined when they found their partners and some squealed in glee. Kyou glanced at his badge to find a number seven on it. He quickly glances at Mikiro's and was disappointed that he had a different number from his friend.

"Hmm… who's my partner?" Kyou asked himself as he stood up from his seat. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see a boy with brown hair and a strange hair style. It looks kind of like a ram with the curls that curled inward. The boy smiled brightly as he held up his badge that held a number seven on it. Kyou blinked and examined his partner.

"Hi! I'm Tenchi Matsuki, nice to meet you." Tenchi said as he held his hand out to Kyou. Kyou smiled back at the brunette and he shook hands with the other boy. A jolt passed through Kyou as another image of the boy in front of him passed his mind and he shook it off.

'What is this strange feeling' Kyou thought as he stared at his hand that was released from the brunette.

Kyou quickly looked at his hand and heat quickly leaped to his cheeks. He ducked his head as his cheeks enflamed even more.

'What's happening?' Kyou thought as he had his face hidden. He looked up to the brunette and quickly looked down to his feet again.

"Hi… I'm Kyou…" Kyou whispered softly as he felt a warm feeling flood his body.

"Okay! It's time to go class! We are going to ride in the school busses for a few hours so be ready!" the teacher said as he ushered the students to the bus.

Quickly the air was filled with chatter as student with their partners began to go into the busses that lay in the parking lot of the school. The vehicles were filled and students quickly were seated in the overstuffed vehicles.

Kyou went to the back and was followed by Tenchi. He searched through his luggage and pulled out his laptop. Tenchi also did the same thing as he pulled out a small laptop, not as big as Kyou's.

Kyou quickly logged on to the chat site and searched to find that some others were on as well.

* * *

HallowDeath has logged into chat

HallowDeath- hi minna. I though all of you had school?

SpringWind- I do but I'm on my laptop because I'm on a field trip right now.

LostShort- heyyy me too! :D

HallowDeath- O-O. you mean all of you online are on a school field trip?

AutumnMist- yes

LostShort- yup

SpringWind- mhm

HallowDeath- O-O''''' I didn't know that… so wut school do you all go to. I'm from Raimon. :'D

SpringWind- O-O. me too :D

HallowDeath-O-o''. 

LostShort- I am in Raimon too.

AutumnMist- I am.

HallowDeath- wow….

AutumnMist- so we are all in the same school and in the same class, that's amazing! 8O

HallowDeath- I guess but I'm going to go to sleep now. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. So g'night

LostShort- aww g'night then.

HallowDeath has logged out of chat

* * *

Kyou closed his laptop and slipped it into his bag before slowly closing his eyes to dream the rest of the trip away.

Tenchi looked at Kyou from his laptop and his hand reached out and caressed Kyou's cheek.

'I don't know why I have this loving feeling when I'm near you but I think it might have to do with those dreams I have.' Tenchi thought as he slowly leaned towards the sleeping boy to kiss him on his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile from another seat that was near the pair was glaring at Tenchi.

'You won't have my Kyou-kun.' The person thought bitterly as he watched Tenchi and Kyou from his seat in the bus.

* * *

Ok I hope you all like this and it will get better soon. To who gets to be with Kyou you will find out later in this story 8D.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


	10. Lodgings and Secret People, Oh My

Konichiwa minna. :DDD

Welcome to another chapter of this story. O x O

My writer's block is bad. X_X But I will try and get the chapters out faster on my spare time. X 3 X

Now let's see what happens to Kyou now since last chapter there seems to be rivals for his attention. :P

Plus this is not beta-ed so there will be spelling errors… :T

Discliamer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. D:

* * *

Lodgings and Secret People, Oh My

* * *

Kyou slowly opened his eyes when he felt something nudge his side. He squirmed and tried to get out of the way but was probed again. He gave an agitated sighed before he opened his eyes to see his disturber. Soon a blush engulfed his cheeks when he saw the familiar brown hair of his partner for the whole trip. Tenchi smiled at Kyou.

"Glad for you to be in the land of awakening sleeping beauty." Tenchi teased as he pointed to the window that was on Kyou's side. Kyou blushed that quickly turned into a small scowl.

"Don't call me that." Kyou growled before looking to the window and gasping at the sight.

Mount Fuji had snow tipping the top of its steep hills. It's forests that were on the bottom of the mountains looked so lush and green. In other words, it just looked beautiful.

Kyou shivered as the cold air finally sunk into his now chilly skin. He then felt something drape over his shoulders and he looks to find it was a large blue and yellow jacket.

"I think you need it more than I do." Tenchi said as he smiled at Kyou again. Kyou's face heated up and he looked at the coat before gripping it in a secure grip. He nodded his head in thanks before he heard a whistle.

"Class! It's time to go to your cabins! It's the numbers you were assigned with!" the teacher shouted as he headed towards one of the larger cabins. The class quickly scattered to find their cabins.

Kyou and Tenchi wandered towards the back of the pack that was mowing down anyone in their way. They reached their cabin and opened it to find two other campers in the cabin.

"I thought it was ones with the same number…" Kyou said out loud and received a soft laugh.

"It is. Didn't you notice the cabin had two numbers on it?" one of the boys asked, the boy had pink hair that came to his neck and his bangs covered one eye. His eyes were green, emerald green.

"Yup!" exclaimed the shorter boy. The shorter boy had a head band around his neck and his hair was cut like he just grabbed scissors and chopped his hair at random areas. His hair was long on some parts and short on some other. His eyes were a soft brown color.

Kyou's faced burned when he remembered it indeed did have two numbers. Tenchi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and stared at the people in front of him.

"Ahahaha…. Well that was awkward… why don't we introduce over selves instead, with likes and dislikes." Tenchi piped up as he sat on one of the beds with his luggage.

"I'll go first, I'm Tenchi Matsuki. My likes are reading, soccer, and chatting on my computer. My dislikes are blood and disease" Tenchi shivered at the last dislike and his eyes dimmed a bit before going back to his cheery eyes. He motioned for someone to go next. The pink haired boy went next.

"I'm Kinako Yuki. My likes are soccer, relaxing, chatting on my computer, and looking at the stars. My dislikes are when people make fun of my hair color and yes it's natural, and people that dislike people just from rumors." The newly dubbed Kinako said as he stretched out and lay on his bed. The short brunette then started.

"I'm Katsurou Masaru. Likes are blue and black bird watching. Dislikes are watching brown birds interacting with blue and black bird." Katsurou stated as he sighed on his bed.

"I'm Kyou Tsuki. My likes are soccer, chatting on my computer, and drawing. My dislikes are medications and read." Kyou stated as he plopped his stuff on his bed. The silence was set and an awkward tension resided again.

"Well, why don't we go to sleep? It's time to go to sleep anyway." Kinako said as he stared at the clock that read 10:00pm. Everyone nodded in agreement and soon the lights went out and everyone settled into their beds.

* * *

Kyou breathed evenly, not knowing that someone was looming over his bedside. The figure leaned down and quickly claimed Kyou's lips for a few seconds and parted from Kyou's lips. The figure lifted his hand to his lips, still feeling the soft sensation of Kyou's lips on his own. He smirked and headed to his bed to lie down in its soft covers.

'Just you wait Kyou, you will be mine. Mine to do as I please. Mine to cherish you.' The figure thought as he soon fell into his fantasy dreams.

* * *

Ok I hope you all enjoyed it. Who do you think it is, well you will find out later. :P

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna! :DDDD


	11. Surprises

AHHHHH! I am very sorry everyone! ; x ;/. I didn't think I would get so busy suddenly at school. ; x ;.

I am going on hold until I have time for myself to type….. ; x ;

I will post this chapter and go on a break…. I may update during one of my holidays breaks, either Thanks Giving or Christmas. This will be a short chapter because I'm crunched for time, blame my teachers for this. u o u;;;;

This isn't beta-ed by the way. ; x ;

Hope you enjoy and I am sorry about the wait ; x ;…

* * *

Surprise Kisses

* * *

Kyou yawned as he stretched his limbs on his bunk bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he reached out for his backpack filled with his clothes. He brings it to his chest and zips the bag open slowly and out he brings a pair a blue shorts and a plain double colored T-shirt. Slowly, he walks to the door connecting to their bath house and was greeted by a steamy surprise.

There in front of him was Tenchi in his naked glory as he doused himself with water from a faucet. Tenchi sighed and turned to have his jaw drop open, followed by a heavy blush to cover his lower regions.

Kyou blushed hard and turned his back from Tenchi.

"I-i-i-i- sorry…. I'll just wait for you to get out." Kyou said quickly as he ran for it out of the bath, leaving a wide mouth Tenchi behind, dripping wet.

Kyou blushed as he stared at the blanket in his face. Slowly he peeked out of his little 'hiding' place to sneak a peek so that the coast is clear. To his dismay he was met with Tenchi's grinning face in front of his own.

"Ah!" Kyou cried out which woke up all the people in the cabin.

"What! What's wrong?" Kinako asked Kyou as he jumped out of his bunk only to see the Kyou fumbled in his sheets and Tenchi near the frightened boy. He just stared and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you like that Tenchi-sand, Kyou-san?" Kinako asked as Katsurou walked into the cabin room confused.

"What happened here?" Katsurou asked as he stared at the people in the cabin. He was only greeted with silence.

"It-it was nothing!" Kyou said as he waved his hands in the air.

"I was just surprised to have someone right in front of my face, that's all…" Kyou said as he shrunk back and blushed while staring at the covers of his bed.

Katsurou nodded his head as he quietly pointed at the door he came through. From the door a delicious smell came through which made many people stomach growl in anticipation. Quickly the boys ran through their daily morning routines to get to the food from the outdoors.

"Ahh~ I'm starving!" Kyou shouted as he launched himself at his seat and grabbed a plate that was already loaded with food. Happily, he began to chow down on the food he was given. The other boys walked to the seats and grabbed ones that were near Kyou.

"Enjoying your food I see." Katsurou said as he poked Kyou on his cheek. Kyou cheeks puffed out with food, he quickly ate his food and looked back up.

"So? I was starving." Kyou said with a pout as he quickly chewed on his food and swallowed.

"Well, it is delicious." Tenchi said as he put a portion of vegetables in his mouth and chewed while closing his eyes, savoring the flavors.

Kyou looked up when he finished his plate and smiled. The sky was clear with small bits of cloud floating in the air. A soft breeze blew by the boys, causing Kyou to shiver and move his arms together to keep in the warmth. The other boys noticed Kyou's little change and huddled closer, causing Kyou to blush a light pink.

"Thank you…" Kyou said softly as he bowed his head down to hide the blush that was beginning to form. The others smiled and nodded.

"It's fine~ anyone want to go do the arts and crafts?" Kinako suggested as he began to head to the building and the other boys quickly followed after Kinako.

Kyou quickly sat at a table and stared at the pieces of material used for arts and craft. He sighed and turned to the door that had all of the pens and pencils and opened it. Then something hit him, not a crash but something soft on the lips lied on his.

'Ahhh, my first kiss!' Kyou thought as he blushed beet red and look up to see the stealer of his first kiss and his eyes widen with surprise.

'Oh no…'

* * *

Ahaha. What am I kidding I think this was a sucky short chapter and I admit it. I'm really stressed out with homework so I again will state this. I will not update for a while and if I update it will be irregular. I will never state a specific date I'm going to update.

Again I apologize for the long wait. ; x ;

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna! :)


	12. Return

Well….. all I have to say is enjoy. This story is getting too long ;x ;/

I will update as much as I can but because of school and life it's difficult /

Ah I am sorry but these are their reincarnations so they are Oc-ed -_-;;;;;. Just mentioning it now….. I feel rather stupid ahahaha….. this chapter may confuse some but I will explain that by pm messages because if people figure out why he's there they do and good for you xD.

Plus, I am very sorry for the long wait. Gomenasai! ,;;;

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven…

* * *

Return

* * *

Kyou was frozen as he touched his lips and then turned to the person in front of him. Slowly his eyes rolled back and darkness consumed him.

* * *

_~Dream~_

* * *

_A gasp echoed and a hand reached out and grabbed Kyou's wrist. Kyou gave out a cry from the harsh grip and tried to pull away only to be held against a warm, hard body. He felt warmth against his ear and a small whisper echoed throughout his head._

"_It's time to claim what's rightfully mine."_

_Kyou gave out a startled cry as he retched himself out of the harsh grip and raced into the darkness, mist leaving a trail of where he ran. He raced into the darkness, gasping from fear and adrenaline that pumped through his body. Kyou gave out a cry as he tripped and fell down. He quickly got up to run but was yanked upwards and into bridal style grip on him._

"_You will never leave me, my hime~"_

"_No! Leave me alone!" Kyou shouted as he felt he was thrown onto something soft. Feeling sheets Kyou quickly concluded it was a bed and his heart began to beat so much that he swore the other could hear it as well. A chuckle echoed throughout the darkness he was in and a hand reached out for his face. Kyou growled and shifted his face to be away from the grip only to be pinned to the bed._

"_Why…"_

'_Huh?' Kyou tried to look back only to be pinned down in a more harsh way then before. He felt water began to land on his exposed skin._

'_Is he crying?' Kyou thought as he was still face first into the clean sheets._

"_Why is it always him?" the voice asked. "Why does he get to have you when he already broke you once? Why does he get to have all your affections, your whispers, your heart? I want to have all that for myself, no one should have to go through what you did so why don't you get one that is willing to love you? He hurt you already, why give him another chance, hmm?"_

_A hand brushed Kyou's revealed cheek and he soon felt more water on his face, tears that plopped onto his face one by one, flowing a steady rhythm onto him. A stinging feeling flooded that cheek and the hand reeling from the assault gripped the bruise, harshly._

"_I wonder, will you be the same when you realize that I will always be here, reminding you slowly even if you are not suppose to remember I will make you remember. Remember him of his betrayal and what he has done to you." The hand reached and gripped at Kyou's head. A light flashed from the hand and a scream echoed out of Kyou's lips._

_Shards of a male flashed through his mind, images of a soccer ball and a person. He couldn't see the face but he could still see a familiar yellow and blue uniform on the boy. A hand was stretched out to him and as he was about to take it the shards disappeared to show a church. The church was decorated as if it was going to have a wedding there and two people were walking down the pathway. His heart ached as he watched the two figures, he still couldn't see their faces but they felt… familiar._

_His hands began to reach out and as he was about to touch one of them the world disappeared into coldness. Leaving his in darkness once again._

* * *

_~Dream~_

* * *

Kyou gasped as he sat up quickly. He winced at the light that hit his eyes and squinted to shield his eyes from the light. Another set of gasps surrounded him and he slowly opened his eyes to find a set of brown eyes staring right back at him.

"Tenchi?" Kyou said, his voice was laced with a tired, groggy hint to it. The brunette smiles and holds out a hand to mess with Kyou's hair.

"Glad to see our sleeping beauty out of bed." Tenchi stated with a goofy smile on. Kyou blushed at the contact and held a hand to his lips, trembling from the memory, or… what lack of memory therefore.

'Why can't I remember who it was?' Kyou thought as he tried to dive into his memories to remember but only finds fuzzy bits in his confused brain. He sighs and combs his hand into his black hair that has a slight tint of dark blue to it.

"Thanks but stop calling me that." Kyou glared at Tenchi when he said this. Tenchi laughed and held his hands up in a mock surrender position.

"But it sounds so nice with you." Tenchi joked as he dodged a swing that was aimed at him. Kyou growled as he just huffs and crosses his arms together. He turns away from Tenchi and puffs his cheeks out a bit.

A noise roused the boys' attention and both turned to the door, spotting their other cabin mates. A smile spreads on Tenchi's face as he waved at the others. Kyou just glanced and a small grin was seen on his face.

"Ah! You all made it!" Tenchi bounced to the ones at the door and smiled happily before dragging them into the room and plopping them onto the seats that surround Kyou's bed.

"You don't have to push Tenchi." Kinako said as he sat down and handed Kyou a basket of flowers. He laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, it was the only thing we can find at such short notice." Kinako quickly bowed a little in apology but Kyou waved his hand.

"Are you ok Kyou?" Katsurou asked as he leaned in close to Kyou's face and Kyou smiled at the thought of caring friends.

"I'm fine. I don't get why all of you are making such a big fuss over this." Kyou said as he gripped the basket handle and placed it at the table that is right next to his bed in the infirmary. A clap was heard and all the boys turned to the noise, only to find the nurse standing near them with a frown on her face.

"I believe it's time for all of you to go back to the cabins now." The nurse said but whines were admitted from the other boys. The sounds were quickly silenced from the glare she gave them.

"I believe now would be a good time for Tsuki-kun to take his rest now. Have a good day." The nurse began to lead the other boys out, much to their protests. Kyou inwardly laughed at the sight but he had to agree with the nurse. He was dead tired for some odd reason and it baffled him.

'Why am I so tired? I just was sleeping a little while ago. Yet everything is turning blurry.' Kyou thought as he closed his eyes and sleep consumed him yet again.

_Outside the Nurse Room_

The nurse sighed as she closed the door to her newest patient. She turned to the other boys and placed her hands at her hips.

"I believe your friend in there is stressed and that is what caused him to faint. His fainting occurred probably do to a trigger that raised his already high leveled stress up." She clicked her tongue and stared at the boys there were slightly trembling at the news.

"Is there any way we can help?" Tenchi asked as he stared at the nurse. The nurse sighed before glancing at the boys again, confirming a suspicion.

'It seems that some of these boys have more then what they want to show to my new patient.' The nursed giggled a bit before sighing and staring at her clipboard.

"You have to have him relaxed; don't stress him out over issues. Have him rest and he should be back to normal soon." The nurse stated as she turned and left the boys to their thoughts.

When the nurse left Tenchi turned to the others with a calm expression. He turned and glared at the other boys.

"I don't know which one did this to Kyou but mark my words," Tenchi began to walk away but he turn around, sending a glare at them. A silent threat before he stalked away from the area.

The two other boys looked at each with no expression to their faces, silence was held and everything began to feel dark, not cheery at all.

* * *

Ahhh. I'm so sorry for the long wait again. T_T…..

I had a lot of homework, still do… thank you for your patience. I can't love you enough for your patience with me T_T. the collab fic me and my friend are making will take some time, it will be updated when we have time.

And have a Happy New Year! :D

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye minna!


End file.
